The Prince and the Rogue
by Meenah Peixes
Summary: "Well I don't wanna go to my house." She smiled a bit, her eyes hinting at mischievousness. She kind of secretly liked to have Dirk take care of her. Dirk sighed. "Okay." He kind of secretly liked to take care of Roxy. Homestuck AU. One-shot.


**A/N: I know there's like five billion fics where Dirk looks after drunken Roxy. I hope that perhaps I was able to make this one a little unique! I would love to hear what you think.  
**

**WARNING: Possible trigger concerning (attempted) rape. It's an extremely vague description, however.**

* * *

"Dirkyyy, what're you doin'? Where th'hell did you come from?" Roxy whined, squirming helplessly as her friend picked her up from an armchair and carried her away, out the door of the house party in which Roxy had somehow managed to show up at even though she hardly knew anyone. "Put me down! Dammit!"

"It's time to go home, Lalonde," Dirk said, his mouth a straight line and his eyes hidden behind his shades.

"But I don' wanna!" Roxy continued to whine like a spoiled little girl getting dragged out of a toy store. "I was havin' fun with um, um, with some guy!"

"Did he have a name?" Dirk asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She tried her best to remember, but failed. She could hardly picture his face now. All she could really recall was the fun she was having, how nice the nameless guy made her feel. Then things got a little fuzzy. Her mind suddenly flashed to a vague image of the man. Her face contorted with confusion. Why did she remember him being on the floor… and with a severely bloody nose? "I dunno… He didn' say a name." She frowned.

"Right. Then you weren't having fun." Dirk's voice was stern.

They made it to Dirk's car and he placed Roxy carefully into the passenger's side. He buckled the seatbelt over her, shut the door, then walked around to the driver's seat. She looked up at him, and she had finally quieted down and given in to her drunken exhaustion. He stared back at her for a moment before starting the engine.

"Your house or mine?" he asked.

"Yours. 'S a little closer… I think."

"Actually no, it's not."

"'Kay well I don't wanna go to my house." She smiled a bit, her eyes hinting at mischievousness. She kind of secretly liked to have Dirk take care of her.

Dirk sighed. "Okay." He kind of secretly liked to take care of Roxy.

The ride to Dirk's house was silent. Roxy was fighting sleep, her eyes half shut and her head bobbing up and down. Dirk just stared ahead with his eyes on the road. Since it was the middle of the night, he had taken off his sunglasses because that might have been even more disastrous than driving drunk.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at their destination. Roxy was on the very verge of sleep, but when the engine suddenly ceased running her eyes popped open, startled by the silence. She looked up at Dirk when he opened her door and she reached over to grab hold of his arm. He then proceeded to help her walk into the apartment building.

"Dirky, m'sooo tired…," Roxy started her whining again.

"I know. You can have my bed tonight," Dirk told her as he lifted her into his arms again, not about to let her try to walk up any stairs or stumble around the halls. He mentally cursed himself for renting a place at the very top of the building.

"Where're you gonna sleep?" Roxy asked, sounding quite concerned.

"The sofa, I guess. Don't worry about it."

Roxy's lips formed into a pout. "That's not fair t'you though! Sleep with me, Dirky… Please?"

"What?" Dirk blinked a couple times, questioning what exactly she meant by that. While Roxy was heavily intoxicated her words could mean just about anything.

"I wanna cuddle with you in bed," she stated. By now they had entered the elevator and Dirk had put Roxy down. She clung to him once the elevator jolted up.

"Oh," he rolled his eyes slightly. "I guess we could do that," he agreed hesitantly.

"Yay!" Roxy squeaked softly and smiled until she nearly fell over when the elevator came to a stop. Dirk decided to lift her up once again.

Dirk felt love for Roxy, but only in a brotherly, best friend sort of way. Well, maybe he wasn't entirely sure about that. She was very pretty, beautiful actually. Even so, however, he couldn't shake thoughts of Jake from his mind. But cuddling with Roxy couldn't cause any harm.

* * *

At last, the two made it to Dirk's apartment. He helped her remove her heels, and not bothering to undress her further, he assisted her with climbing into his bed. Gently, he pulled the covers over her weakened body. She then watched him remove his own shoes and clothes, his boxers being all that remained. He had very little shame when it came to his close friends, but if Roxy wasn't there he would have chosen to sleep naked.

When Dirk took his place next to Roxy in bed, he was a few inches too far away for Roxy's liking. "You said you'd cuddle!" she reminded him, turning to face him.

Dirk sighed again and pulled her close to him. She wiggled around until she felt comfortable, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He began to stroke her hair, and in no time they both fell asleep. They were exhausted.

* * *

A couple hours later, however, Roxy awoke with a gasp. Her sudden, startled movement caused Dirk to wake up too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tiredness evident in his voice.

"I was having a nightmare…," Roxy said quietly. She had managed to sleep off some of the intoxication by now. "It felt so real…" She sat up and Dirk did as well.

"You can tell me about it, if you want," Dirk offered, his arms around her tightly.

Roxy swallowed and attempted to recollect the dream before she began. "I was at that party… This guy came up to me. Like, a guy that was actually there. I think I told you about him? Yeah. It was him, in the dream. He was flirting with me and it was really nice. He even handed me a drink. Then he started getting rough, and I kinda liked it and let him do it, but then he got _really_ rough. He pushed me onto a chair and tried to pin me there… Then you showed up outta nowhere and started throwing punches at him! You caught him way off guard so he was no match for you, but it was still scary… And I woke up."

She tilted her head up toward Dirk once she finished. He was frowning. For a moment, Roxy was afraid he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Sounds like quite a dream," he said at last.

"Yeah…," Roxy sighed. She was frowning too. "Dirk?"

"Yes, Lalonde?"

"You'd do that, right? If something like that was happening?"

"Of course I would."

"I love you, Dirk..."

"...I love you too, Roxy."

He placed his lips softly on her forehead. That wasn't enough for either of them, however. At the same time, they moved to kiss one another and met in between. Dirk clutched Roxy at the waist and tugged her closer while she trailed her fingers down his back. They soon deepened the kiss and allowed their tongues to swirl against each other. After a minute or so they broke apart briefly for a breath of air. Dirk tugged at the hem of Roxy's shirt, and Roxy allowed him to remove it. Her skirt was next. That mischievous glint was in her eyes again, and she hummed with satisfaction as she felt Dirk's hands exploring her body.

"Roxy, are you—"

She placed a finger to his lips. "I don't mind losing my virginity to you, Dirk. Even if you do like Jake more." She then proceeded to peel off her undergarments. "I won't tell anyone either," she added.

Dirk was unsure of how to respond to her words. He was just going to ask if she felt sober. He decided to remain quiet and to continue, hoping she was sober enough to not regret this later.

He cupped a breast in each hand and squeezed, leaning forward to trail kisses from the base of Roxy's neck, between her cleavage, and lower. She leaned backward, moving with his kisses, until she was lying down again. Dirk's lips moved lower and lower, and he finally lapped up some of the wetness between her thighs. Roxy was then forced to let out a moan. Soon, he lifted his head and placed his fingers where his mouth had been. Roxy took sharp breaths as Dirk slipped his fingers inside one by one.

Once she decided that was enough of that, Roxy sat up again. Dirk then took off his boxers, surprised they had stayed on anyway. His member throbbed upward, longing for Roxy's touch. Roxy knew that must be the case, and she took it in her hand, slowly sliding her hand up and down. She began to quicken the pace, and Dirk supported his back against the headboard of the bed, bucking his hips forward as he grunted with pleasure. Precum began to emerge, and Roxy rubbed her thumb atop the head, spreading the substance around. She bent down and licked from the base up before she then took him in her mouth. Dirk panted heavily, highly impressed with the skill she possessed.

Before she knew it, Dirk abruptly pulled himself from Roxy and was straddling her. He clutched her breasts again and squeezed even harder as he kissed her hungrily. She clawed at his back and the sides of his torso, feeling his chiseled body.

"I'm ready when you are," Roxy gasped. She was eager now.

Dirk nodded and proceeded to reposition himself on top of her, entering her with a moan. Roxy felt tears prick at her eyes as he pushed into her, but the pain soon eased as they rocked their hips against each other. Sticky with sweat, they huffed and panted between passionate kissing.

Roxy's legs began to numb and she felt like she was floating. Higher, higher, higher. Her breath hitched, and she moaned loudly as Dirk moved faster and faster. Roxy became a noisy mess, eventually unable to move with him any longer. Dirk soon followed suit and came, never so satisfied in his life.

* * *

Once it was over, Dirk and Roxy settled back down in the bed together. Roxy rested her head upon Dirk's chest as he held her.

"Thank you...," Roxy said sleepily. Her thoughts drifted back to the nightmare she had, and as her mind had sobered up, she began to fit some puzzle pieces together. The dream could have very well actually happened, she realized. "Thank you for everything," she added gratefully.

Dirk smiled lightly. "Any time." He held her tighter now. "You're mine, and I'll always protect you. Don't ever think otherwise."

Roxy matched his smile and nuzzled against him, taking in his scent. "Can I tell people then?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Yes. You're the only one that I need," Dirk nearly laughed at her silly question.

"Yay," Roxy cheered quietly, followed by a yawn. "I like having you take care of me."

"Yeah, I like taking care of you."

She closed her eyes, and so did Dirk. It did not take them long at all to fall back to sleep.


End file.
